This invention relates to a connector which is connected with a cable.
JP-A 2009-4247 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 900 which is connected with a cable 970 and which is mated with a mating connector 950 in a mating direction. With reference to FIG. 17, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a housing 910 and a contact 920. The housing 910 is provided with a lock portion 912 and an operation portion 914. The mating connector 950 of Patent Document 1 is provided with a mating lock portion 952. When the connector 900 is mated with the mating connector 950, the lock portion 912 locks the mating lock portion 952. When the operation portion 914 is operated, a lock of the lock portion 912 against the mating lock portion 952 is released. The contact 920 is connected with the cable 970. The cable 970 extends in a perpendicular direction perpendicular to the mating direction of the connector 900 and the mating connector 950. The perpendicular direction is a Z-direction. The mating direction is an X-direction.
A structure of the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 has a drawback that it is difficult to connect the cable 970 with the contact 920 and to assemble the housing 910 and the contact 920 connected with the cable 970.
In addition, there is a need that, in a state where a plurality of connectors are mated with a plurality of mating connectors and are arranged in a row, one of the connectors is released from the mating connector corresponding thereto while remaining connectors or cables connected to the remaining connectors do not obstruct the release operation.